Multiverse
EXP Awarded Roleplay Nameless sighed as he sat on the ground his hands on his knee, palms facing down. He was concentrating on the space in front of him. He needed to at least be able to create it before he could use it...and he got it a few times before..but that was with during the fight with Salem and the training after that....He should still be able to create it again.... In a nearby area, a little Grim was slashing the weeds with its scythe. He heard the slashes and mental disregarded it, going back to focusing on the manifestation. He could feel it inside him, but couldn't get to it. Grim continued to slash, "Cursed leaves how insignificant they are. Yet wait... am I accidentally doing something important?!" Grim's eyes widened as it activating a small teleportation anomaly which caused the little shadow lump to appear overtop Nameless then a sudden pause in the air as Grim blinked twice and toppled over him, hugging its scythe tightly but just stuck on his back. "Are you looking for something?' Grim said suddenly, "Cuz I'm not." He felt the presence above him and sighed as he used a bit of Space warping to make it so Grim was suspended in air above him as he got up and out from underneath it. He took it's hand and rightened it before letting the space warp drop it onto it's feet. "In a semse, I am...but it isn't something quite of the physical dimension....hello, Grim. Long time, no chat...though I know you wouldn't remember me....my name is unimportant, trust me." Blinking twice, not understanding why he rewrote the scenario to fit him better. Grim just stomped on the ground. Then looked up and took down its hoodie, showing off its dead grey skin and beautiful dark eyes that showed ghostly white pupils and long jet black hair, different from another Grim of before. "Well! That's good because I'm always looking for things that don't exist here. Like anti-pens.... Do you want one? Hello! I may not know what you're talking about, but I do know you! Somehow, in another dimension." Grim smiled as it spoke. He sighed as be looked at it before looking down, avoiding any eye contact. He pulled out his straw hat from a portal and set it upon his head, blocking off any view of his eyes. "Things that don't exist here? I could tell you a few thing...and anti-pen? Sure...what does it do?" He flinched a bit at it's words before shaking his head. "No, that was probably one of billions of me....multiverse after all...I'm everywhere...different versions of me at least...." Grim smiled further, "Lucky.........." it breathed out in amazement, "To have so much of you, I only have 50 of me!!! That's the truth of the The Grim Reaper!" It beamed brightly at knowing this. "You..you would be surprised actually....you do know how the multiverse works...do you?" He said smoothly, raising an eyebrow despite it being cover by his hat. Grim blinked as if it saw its entire world get destroyed in the blink an of eye. Then looked at Nameless, "I saw everything.. Huh? Yeah, but multiverse is a very small word for it." It spoke as if there was nothing wrong. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1